finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Type-0: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Final Fantasy Type-0. Track List The official English names come from the Japanese iTunes. Disc One #'"Tempus Bellum"' #:Plays during the opening FMV sequence when Diva creates Orience. #'"We Have Arrived"' #:The Main Theme of Final Fantasy Type-0. Plays during the opening FMV sequence when Byakko invades Suzaku. #'"Guided Conclusion"' #:Plays on the Title Screen and during the mission results page. #'"Three Hours That Changed the World"' #:Plays during the start of Mission 1-1. #'"Wings of Fire"' #:Plays during strategy missions and narration scenes, and is the background theme for the Magic Academy during Chapter 7, Free Time 2. #'"Horror of the Abyss"' #:Plays as the World Map theme for Genbu territory. #'"Divine Fire"' #:Arrangement of "We Have Arrived". Plays during a segment of Mission 5-2. #'"Arms of Steel"' #:Plays as the World Map theme for Byakko territory. #'"War: Warrior Worth a Thousand"' #:Plays during random encounters. #'"Servant of the Crystal"' #:Plays during key boss battles like Nimbus at the end of Mission 3-2. #'"Choosing How to Die"' #:Plays after defeating Qun'mi and as the background theme for the Magic Academy in the Final Chapter. #'"Arecia Al-Rashia"' #:Arecia Al-Rashia's leitmotif. #'"Crystal Guide Us"' #:Plays as the background theme for the Magic Academy Peristylium Suzaku. This piece is a variation of the "Prelude". #'"Time of Tranquility"' #:Plays as the background theme for towns and for the Magic Academy. #'"Moglin"' #:Plays during the cutscene that introduces Mog. It is an arrangement of the "Moogle Theme". #'"Erased Memories"' #:Plays during cutscenes in the cemetery, Ace's flashbacks of Izana, after various boss battles, and as the World Map theme after Mission 7-2. #'"A Day Like Any Other"' #:Plays during class lectures and cutscenes with Kazusa. #'"Machina Kunagiri"' #:Arrangement of "Servant of the Crystal". Machina Kunagiri's leitmotif. #'"War: Unseen Peace"' Disc Two #'"Show of Power"' #:Arrangement of "Arms of Steel". Plays as the background theme for Ingram during Chapter 4, Free Time 1. #'"Untained Eyes"' #:Plays during the cutscene that introduces Aria. #'"Rem Tokimiya"' #:Arrangement of "Kind Tears". Rem Tokimiya's leitmotif. #'"The Forlorn Heart"' #:Plays during cutscenes of a sorrowful nature, such as when in the graveyard or during the aftermath of a major battle. #'"That Which Quivers"' #:Plays during battles in dungeons. #'"Raise the Vermilion Banner"' #:Plays during the preparation for missions. #'"The Heart Boils"' #:Plays as the background theme for the Magic Academy when it is Mission Time. #'"The Earth Under Our Feet"' #:Arrangement of the Chocobo Theme. Plays as the World Map theme for Suzaku territory. #'"Chocobo!' #:Plays when riding a chocobo on the World Map. #'"War: Recapture"' #:Plays during random encounters and battles during missions. #'"War: That Which Stands in the Way"' #:Plays during the battles with Golem in Mission 2-3. #'"White Thunder"' #:Arrangement of "Arms of Steel". #'"War: The White Weapon"' #:Plays during the battles with Qator and Gabriel in Missions 2-3 and 7-2. #'"Kind Tears"' #:Plays during the scene where Arecia talks to Rem about her sickness. #'"War: Life of Darkness"' #:Plays during missions that take place in caves. #'"War: That Which Lurks"' #:Plays during the first half of Mission 3-2. #'"War: Breaking Through"' #:Plays during random encounters and battles during missions. #'"War: Howl of the Dreadnought"' #:Plays during the battles with Brionac in Mission 3-2 and Shinryu Celestia in Mission 5-2. #'"The Vanishing Soul"' Disc Three #'"The Azure Spirit"' #:Plays as the World Map theme for Soryu territory. #'"Swaying Thoughts"' #'"War: Pursuit"' #:Plays during missions #'"Human Strengths and Weaknesses"' #:Plays as the background theme for the Abandoned House in Lorica territory. #'"Your History and Fate"' #:Plays during the FMV that introduces Mission 5-2. #'"Soar"' #:Plays when flying the airship Setzer and during missions that take place in Soryu territory. #'"War: The Quiet Bloodbath"' #'"War: Depths of Naraku"' #:Plays during battles in the Arena. #'"Machina Kunagiri (Arrangement)"' #:Plays during a flashback cutscene between Gilgamesh and Enkidu. #'"Rem Tokimiya (Arrangement)"' #:Plays during the scene where Rem and Machina reminisce about their childhood. #'"War: The Quiet Bloodbath (Long)"' #'"Tempus Finis"' #:Plays during battles in Mission 8-1. #'"Machina and Rem"' #:Arrangement of Machina and Rem's leitmotif's. Plays during the cutscene titled "Rem and Machina..." #'"Tempus Ratio"' #:Plays as the background theme in the final areas of Mission 8-1. #'"Vermilion Fire"' #:The Final Boss Theme. Plays during the battle against the l'Cie Arbitor of the Lulusath. #'"Type Zero"' #:The Ending Theme. Plays during the ending credits. #Blank #:Empty track used to make the next two a surprise. #'"Colorful - Falling in Love"' #:Plays during the game's alternate ending, "If..." #'"Colorful - Falling in Love (Karaoke)"' #:Instrumental version of "Colorful - Falling in Love". Limited Edition The limited edition version of the soundtrack comes with a DVD featuring a teaser movie, a game trailer, two cinematics from the game, and a booklet. External Links *Official Japanese Site *[http://vgmdb.net/album/27417 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Type-0 Official Soundtrack] fr:Final Fantasy Type-0 Original Soundtrack Category:Albums Category:Articles With Videos: Music